justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Moon in a mountain easter egg in JC4
This article is about the moon in a mountain easter egg in Just Cause 4. Description This is one of the Easter Eggs in Just Cause 4. Go to the Qachas region at the middle of the Solís. It's advised to complete the mission Operation Illapa first, because that makes the area easier to get to. On the mountainside is an area of rock that's differently colored. Normal rock is blueish grey, but this area is more brownish. See the gallery below for a map that shows the approximate location. On this special rock is a red X. Use explosive weapons to blow up the rock. This reveals an about 100 meter long tunnel. Entrance and science area Enter the tunnel. At this point you might, or might not get a glitch. The easter egg inside should be somewhat illuminated, but if the room at the end is black, you have a glitch. Either way, feel free to explore. The tunnel leads to a giant room. The room has a platform with some computers and a few scientists discussing science. The same computers and scientists can be seem at a few mission interiors where they speak the same dialogue. What's interesting is the giant hemisphere of glass panels around it. The glass can be destroyed with gunfire. Doing this triggers wind and a gravity field from the other side. One of the desks here has a paper on it with some scientific equations and italian writing for someone respecting/valuing someone called Ilaria. Moon and giant sphere The other side is an about 2 kilometer thick sphere with an about 100 or so meter thick Moon floating in the middle of it. The moon even has a small flag on it. If enough of the glass is destroyed, the triggered Moon gravity will pull some furniture from the computer room to the surface of the Moon. If the player is not experiencing the darkness glitch, the Moon will be grey and well lit. The background has stars on it and looks like space. The entire area has a zone of special Moon gravity, so be very careful with using the Wingsuit/Parachute here. The gravity can hit Rico against the Moon from any direction. Giant cave around the sphere Going to the top of the giant sphere that contains all the above, allows the player to peek through the edge, to see an about cube-shaped cave around it. Somewhere near the top is an opening, or at least an easier place to clip through. The cave contains the normal snowy weather of the region and if the darkness glitch is on, the giant sphere will cast a shadow on the ground below. The ground below also has a smaller hemispherical dent, about 20 meters across in the ground. The best way to exit the cave is to call a supply drop pilot to transport Rico to any discovered settlement. In-universe analysis A roadless blocked-off cliffside entrance with no helicopter landing pad is a terrible entrance. How would the scientists even get to work? There are unusable doors on the inside, that the scientists could probably use, but it's unknown where it leads. The nearest base is the Project Illapa facility, Illapa. They are likely using wormhole technology that was developed by the eDEN Corporation (in Just Cause 3) to monitor the real Moon. If that's the case, this is certainly a part of the Solino Space Program. Trivia *See also: **Easter Eggs in Just Cause 4. **Moon. **Solino Space Program. *Unfortunately this wiki has been unable to find it again on YouTube after the years that have passed, but some time before the launch of Just Cause 3 there was a relevant promotional interview with one of the developers. The interviewer asked the man if there was anything "too crazy" for the Just Cause game series. The man laughed and said that Rico would never go to the Moon. At the time this was believed to be a reference to the 1979 Bond movie "Moonraker", in which James Bond went to space. That movie is widely considered to be somewhat odd and unfitting to the rest of the film series. It is very unlikely that this easter egg would have been planned so far in advance and it's probably coincidental. Gallery (outside) JC4 Moon easter egg entrance map.png|Map with location. JC4 Moon easter egg entrance.png|Entrance to look for. JC4 Moon easter egg entrance dark tunnel.png|Tunnel into darkness. JC4 under ground (Illapa and Moon).png|The mountain explored from under ground. The giant cube is the moon easter egg and the building with a vertical shaft is the nearby Illapa base. Gallery (inside with darkness) JC4 Moon easter egg science platform (darkness).png|The science platform. It's barely possible to see the silhouettes of the scientists and their computers. JC4 moon base science paper location.png|Science paper location. JC4 moon base science paper.png|Science paper zoomed in with a sniper rifle. JC4 Moon easter egg broken window (darkness).png|Breaking a window. JC4 Moon easter egg near flag (darkness).png|Looking back from the flag. JC4 Moon easter egg glass hemisphere (darkness).png|Parachuting near the glass hemisphere. JC4 Moon easter egg peek through the dome (darkness).png|Peeking through the top of the sphere. JC4 Moon easter egg top corner of the cave (darkness).png|View from a top corner of the cave. JC4 Moon easter egg bottom corner of the cave (darkness).png|View from a bottom corner of the cave. JC4 Moon easter egg under the tunnel (darkness).png|Under the tunnel. JC4 Moon easter egg under the sphere (darkness).png|Under the sphere. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 4 Category:Easter Eggs